


Skipping Class

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get a hall pass and meet me in the bathroom by the auditorium. –K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Class

Get a hall pass and meet me in the bathroom by the auditorium. –K

Now? –Blaine

Yes. -K

  



Kurt grabs him before the door even slams shut. Blaine makes a startled squeak when his boyfriend gets all up in his face, twisting the lapels of his sweater so hard that the fabric stretches. Perhaps he ought to be vaguely worried about how poorly Kurt is treating his clothes but the bright, hungry look in his eyes has Blaine's breath catching and his mind racing along a completely different train of thought.

Pushing him up against the closed door, Kurt kisses Blaine like they haven’t seen each other in years rather than since lunch. It takes Blaine a second to react, to bring his arms around Kurt’s waist; he pulls him in and kisses back just as hard. He’s confused at what’s prompted this sudden need to skip class to make out but he’s really not going to complain.

Desperate hands scrabble at Blaine’s clothing, pushing his shirt up to scratch and pinch and grab his skin. Kurt’s lips are moving up his jaw to pant into his ear and nip the lobe. “I want to fuck you right now.”

Blaine isn’t too proud of the whimper he makes when Kurt palms his erection. He’s too hard, too fast and the touch makes him feel oversensitive. He rubs his cheek against Kurt’s and moans brokenly, whispering his boyfriend’s name .

Then Kurt stops, pulling away. “I think I hear someone coming.”

Groaning, Blaine tries to press Kurt’s hand against his hard-on again. “Yeah, that’d be me if you would just—“

Kurt presses his hand over Blaine’s mouth to quiet him, listens intently for a moment, and then pushes him toward a bathroom stall that is blessedly clean. Blaine’s head spins as Kurt positions them – Blaine’s back against the stall door with Kurt sitting on the lid of the toilet. Someone enters the bathroom just as Kurt’s planting his feet on either side of the door, boxing Blaine in and keeping Kurt hidden.

Based on the heavy, lumbering steps, Blaine thinks it might be a football player but he can’t be sure. If it is a football player, he’s taking his sweet time and doesn’t seem to be leaving any time soon. Frustrated, Blaine looks down at Kurt to find him grinning like a mad man and rubbing his thumb suggestively over the bulge in his pants.

Blaine opens his mouth to tell Kurt that he’s crazy, that there’s some jock just a few feet away, but chokes on his words when Kurt puts his mouth to Blaine’s erection, sucking at it through his jeans just long enough to tease before leaning back. With hardly any effort, Kurt opens Blaine’s fly, grabs the fabric at both sides of his hips, and pulls his pants down to his knees in one quick tug, freeing Blaine’s cock from the confines of his underwear. When Kurt sucks the head into his mouth, pressing his tongue along the slit, Blaine has to bite his knuckle to keep from crying out. The heat of Kurt’s mouth is almost too much, agonizing in its suddenness, and Blaine wants to drown in it just to be put out of his misery.

The jock in the bathroom still hasn’t left yet, which is blowing Blaine's mind because as far as he can tell, the guy's just been humming to himself in the general direction of the sinks. Having someone just feet away, unaware of what’s going on in the stall, turns Blaine on more than he’s ever expected. He takes hold of his cock and squeezes because he’s going to come too soon. As much as he loves Kurt’s mouth, he’d rather get fucked like Kurt promised, and the thought of doing it in a place as semi-public as this is so alluring that Blaine will be sorely disappointed if it doesn’t happen.

Kurt is unrelenting, however. He grabs Blaine by the ass and pulls him forward so that his lips meet Blaine’s fist around his cock. Blaine wants to cry out, moan, shake apart but he can’t. He can’t let their unexpected guest know what they’re doing, and that need to be quiet and still and unsuspecting makes it even hotter. He’s aware of how loud and arrhythmic his breathing is and how long he’s been standing there, suffering in silence while Kurt licks along his shaft. His body is tense with anticipation of being discovered. Surely their quiet is suspicious by now. Kurt’s not being as careful as he could be with the slurping noises his mouth makes and there’s only so much he can do to keep himself quiet as well. Perhaps the jock thinks that Kurt is a Cheerio sucking another guy off, maybe he’s getting off on it.

The part of Blaine's mind that's focused on the jock's every movement wants him to be listening in. Blaine wants that jock -- wants everyone -- to know that his boyfriend does this kind of thing, that he'll text in the middle of class to demand that Blaine be available to fuck. It's hot and Blaine is more than a little grateful that the reality matches up to the fantasy. Kurt is devastating and relentless with his mouth in more ways than one, and the drag of Kurt's lips around his cock is like having electricity carve paths down his nerves.

Very quickly, Kurt’s mouth gets to be too much and he can feel his orgasm build low in his gut. Blaine shakes his head and pushes Kurt off of him. _Gonna come,_ he mouths.

Smiling again, Kurt brings his middle finger to his mouth, licking the long digit until it's shining and wet. Entranced, Blaine watches as Kurt reaches between Blaine’s legs and presses the finger against his hole, rubbing and teasing it before he pushes inside.

It was no secret between the two of them that Blaine was a bit of a cock slut. In some perverted way, he feels more like himself when Kurt is pressing into him, whether it’s his fingers or his cock or a toy. There are days when he begs for it, fingers himself until Kurt takes the hint and fucks Blaine until they’re both panting and exhausted.

Knowing that he’s more than ready, Kurt pushes a second finger into him. It’s a little uncomfortable and a little too much, but it’s _so good_.

Much to his relief, Blaine hears their lone audience member pad across the tiled floor, open the door, and leave. Blaine sags with relief, leaning against the cool metal door. Now he doesn’t have to police himself, now Kurt can really fuck him. He sighs as he whispers a barely-audible, “ _Finally._ ”

“Turn around,” Kurt demands. He pulls his finger out and pushes against Blaine’s hip so that Blaine is pressed tight against the door with his cock pinned between. The cold of the metal does nothing to deter Blaine’s erection; instead, he reaches a hand between himself and the door and rubs himself to relieve some of the pressure. It only makes him that much more desperate to come.

A familiar click echoes against the walls followed by the lewd squelch of lubricant being squeezed out of its tube. Kurt stands behind him and readjusts Blaine’s stance so that he’s braced firmly against the door. He squeezes Blaine’s cock as two lubricated fingers push into his asshole up to the knuckle, barely enough to stretch and but more than enough to tease.

Before Blaine can become accustomed to Kurt’s fingers, they’re swiftly removed and replaced by the head of Kurt’s cock pressing hot and tight against his hole. Kurt rubs the tip against Blaine, spreading the lube even more, before pressing inward. As often as they’ve done this, nothing can prepare Blaine for the quick, painful stretch of his hole trying to accommodate the girth of Kurt’s cock. It’s gone as soon as it happens, however, and what’s left leaves Blaine feeling insurmountable pleasure.

Kurt presses as far in as he can before sliding out again. The drag of skin-on-skin causes a loud moan to echo around the stall. Blaine's heart catches in his throat when he remembers that anyone passing can hear him and he shivers from the fear.

A hand slaps itself over his mouth; Kurt presses close against his back and hisses into his ear, “Fuck, Blaine. Do you want to get caught? Does that get you off?”

Blaine groans, unable to speak past Kurt’s hand, and grinds his hips backwards, fucking himself on Kurt’s cock the best he can in the confined space. Yes; yes the thought of getting caught is getting him off. He suddenly wants someone else to walk in uninvited, someone they know. Maybe Mike or Puck, wants them to see two pairs of feet and hear the loud slap of Kurt’s thighs against his.

“You’re such a freak sometimes,” Kurt whispers affectionately as he kisses Blaine’s neck. He thrusts into Blaine sharply, angling down so that his cock glides right across his prostate.

Blaine can feel the build of pleasure low in his groin and he wishes that he wasn’t being silenced. He wants to beg and plead for Kurt to fuck him harder, to make him come all across the bathroom stall so that it drips messily on the floor. He wants Kurt to come in his ass so that it runs down his balls and down his legs and leaves a mess in his briefs. He wants to sit in class and feel sore when he sits down.

Desperate to get that message across, he impales himself onto Kurt harder than before. Kurt isn't pounding into him with nearly the strength he knows Kurt's capable of and his frustrated whimper -- the whining, needy sound he makes when he wants what Kurt isn't giving him -- gets muffled behind Kurt's fingers. Kurt laughs into his shoulder and grabs his hips roughly, hauling him backwards until they’re both seated in the toilet lid.

Kurt’s filling him completely, cock sheathed right to the base. The muscles in his chest tense and Blaine finds it hard to breathe all of a sudden; his eyes roll backwards and he tries to moan but no sound comes out. Kurt squirms below him and bounces his legs, urging Blaine to _move_.

With his jeans sliding down around his ankles, it’s difficult for Blaine to straddle Kurt’s legs properly but he manages to find a position fitted between the V of Kurt’s legs so that all he needs to do is push himself up and then fall back onto Kurt’s cock. Blaine scrabbles for purchase on the walls around him, the slick metallic paint providing no firm grip to him to old onto. He latches onto the toilet paper holder and uses it to get some leverage to fuck himself onto Kurt’s cock. It works, but his abs burn after a minute. Blaine whines out, but Kurt has no sympathy.

“Fuck yourself on me, Blaine,” Kurt says, moaning into the fabric of his sweater. “That’s it. Don’t fucking stop.”

A welcome hand snakes its way up under Blaine’s shirt to pinch and scratch and twist his nipples while the other finally fists his neglected cock. Blaine fucks up into Kurt’s hand and down onto his cock and it's exactly what he wants. His weight carries him all the way down Kurt's cock and Kurt's fingers are tight around Blaine's length. Then Kurt is scratching four hard lines down his front and the overabundance of sensations sparks such intense pleasure that Blaine comes with a strangled shout.

Panting and oversensitive, Blaine sits on Kurt’s cock for a moment of rest, but Kurt shifts impatiently underneath him, growling into his ear, “I didn’t say stop.”

When Blaine doesn’t immediately move, Kurt pulls on his cock and Blaine winces. He's not ready to get it up for another round and Kurt knows it. He pushes Kurt’s hands away before standing and leaning against the stall door once again. He feels empty and cool in the few seconds it takes for Kurt to fit behind him again, so it's rather satisfying to have Kurt slide back inside him so easily -- hot and thick and perfect. Blaine’s hole is sore from already being fucked to orgasm, but it still feels good. Maybe later he’ll fuck himself with his fingers, prodding the swollen skin and remembering how awesome it felt to have Kurt inside of him.

Kurt moves with deep, sharp thrusts, mouthing along the back of Blaine's neck. Even though he came only a minute ago, Blaine can't help but respond a little to it -- breathing hard against the stall door while he tightens weakly around Kurt. It takes a few minutes -- time in which Kurt reaches around to cup Blaine's half-hard cock and fuck into him with a low moan -- but finally, Kurt comes deep inside of him, biting down on Blaine’s shoulder to keep himself from yelling. He quivers with aftershocks for several long moments, long arms wrapped around Blaine just to keep a firm grasp on gravity. It’s in those quiet moments that Blaine finally notices the sweat gathered between his shoulder blades, the slickness of lubricant that’s dripped down the back of his thighs, and Kurt’s come -- plugged inside him by Kurt's cock, warm and sitting heavily.

Sooner than Blaine would like, Kurt pulls his cock out. He immediately replaces it with a thumb. Making a small sound of confusion, Blaine looks over his shoulder to see if he can tell what Kurt's planning, but Kurt is merely watching him with a small smile stretching across his lips.

“I have a gift,” Kurt chirps.

He reaches for the satchel he placed next to the toilet bowl and rummages around the front pocket for a moment before taking out a shiny, metal butt plug. He sucks on it, getting it wet, and uses it to catch some of the lube that's dripping between Blaine's thighs. When Kurt pushes it into Blaine's ass, it meets little resistance, and feeling it settle inside him, far heavier than Kurt's cock, Blaine quakes a bit.

Continuing his explanation, Kurt says, “This way, when I fuck you before glee, you'll still have my come inside of you. And then we'll do this again and I’ll come in you again and you’ll sit in glee, plugged and full.”

Kurt runs his finger around the flared head, tickling the raw skin of Blaine’s hole, and then bends to help pull Blaine pull his pants back up. Blaine's cheeks grow warm as he follows Kurt's train of thought and god help him, he's getting hard already just considering it. As fond as Kurt is of teasing Blaine to his limits, it comes as no surprise to Blaine that he holds onto Blaine's hips and then _keeps on talking_.

“Then," Kurt says and Blaine can hear the smile in his voice, "we can go to my house and I’ll fuck you again while my dad is downstairs since now I know you like the thrill of almost getting caught.”

Groaning, Blaine spins and hauls his boyfriend in for sinfully hot kiss. Kurt moans in appreciation, licking into his mouth and cupping and squeezing at Blaine's ass. For a moment, the plug feels overwhelmingly huge, shifting inside him without giving way, and Blaine writhes in Kurt's arms, unable to escape it. He wonders if he’ll be able to walk like this, or if everyone will know just by his slight waddle. Abruptly, Blaine hopes that they can tell and that the whispers that follow him for the rest of the day are about how well-fucked he looks and about how the redness to his cheeks are all Kurt's fault.

The bell signaling the end of class rings, startling them apart. They laugh awkwardly, both of them blushing as they realize that the spent the whole class period fucking in the bathroom. Blaine presses his lips against Kurt’s again, finding that he really, _really_ doesn’t mind.


End file.
